1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication between systems in the context of web services, and more specifically to a message exchange framework and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication between systems such as in business-to-business applications, web services, data base mining, and the like increasingly rely on developing XML (eXtensible Markup Language) technology for developing, disseminating, and exchanging data and knowledge. As newer and more robust systems emerge implementing advanced technologies, legacy systems remain vital contributors and resources. Legacy systems, however, need a method and system to enable communication and exchange with web servers and systems incorporating new communication protocols.
Web-enabling legacy systems typically involves communications APIs (Application Programming Interfaces). Communications APIs, however, tend to include low level dependencies, and emerge as complex systems incorporating protocol-specific and application-specific coding. Such communication APIs are therefore severely limited in development and deployment opportunities.
What is needed are computer implemented methods and systems to web-enable legacy systems that are implemented based on open source and standard APIs, using protocols as required to access local, remote, and secure services in a common fashion. The web-enabling of legacy systems should be based on core principles of open source and standard APIs without constraints of remote procedure call limitations.